


But I Flew Too High

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Loss of Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ones who climb the highest have the farthest to fall. no one knows this better than Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Flew Too High

Castiel knew that he'd made a grave mistake the moment Metatron pushed him down and strapped him to the cold, steel table.

Panic flashed through him, memories of all the things Naomi had done to him in that very spot.

He'd been tricked again, trusting another angel had never proved good in the past years.

When the scruffy angel hovered over him, Angel Blade in hand, he knew he was right.

He'd aimed too high. One angel couldn't fix heaven on their own, and he didn't even know if the gates could be closed.

Then it was all pain, and he could feel every atom of his grace as it seeped out of the slit in his throat.

When the darkness took him he was grateful.

Blood must have mixed in at some point, because when Castiel came too he was on the side of the road, hands and knees scraped and bloody, and his collar was soaked with red.

Then the angels started Falling.


End file.
